You're My Obsession
by Tenshi no Mugen
Summary: Have you ever longed to spend a night with the perfect soldier? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to lay in his arms? If you have, then this story is for you!
1. The beginning

****

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I decided to post it again under my co-writer's username so I could edit the story and post it again for people to read. Keep in mind that I did write this story when I was fifteen years old, and I am now eighteen. I know that it's not great, but I am not going to make too many revisions to it. DEAL WITH IT! (j/k….lmao)

Disclaimer: One night I was laying out in my yard, admiring the night sky. I saw a shooting star streak across the sky, and I decided to take a chance and wish for the rights to Gundam Wing. A few moments after I made my wish, a piece of paper floated from the sky and landed beside me. Picking it up, I read** 'Do you know what copyright infringements are?'**….so, I still do not own Gundam Wing….yet….

****

YOU'RE MY OBSESSION

**By: Moonlightchic**

The rhythmic breathing coming from my parents room blended in with the other noises of the night. I smiled to myself as I crept silently down the stairs and out the house. It had become routine, sneaking out every night to see the only one I could ever love. I knew that if my parents found I was doing this, I would never see the light of day again. However, that didn't matter. All that mattered was him.

Once outside, I heaved a huge sigh of relief. I had made it, once again, unscathed. Looking up into the night sky, littered with stars each shining like a diamond, I closed my eyes. Images of him danced through my head. I thought about his lovely blue eyes and the seductive curve of his mouth. A moan escaped my lips. I subconsciously reached for the pendant on my necklace and held it between my fingers.

"Take me to him."

"Back again, I see" a cold voice interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes to find myself in a large, spacious room. A fire had been started in the fireplace and in the middle of the room was a large, king-sized bed.

"You knew I'd be coming back," I informed him, my voice cracking.

"Of course I did, but I wonder…." The person stepped from the shadows and into the light. Just the mere sight of him astounded me. He let my gaze travel from his tousled, spiky, brown hair to his muscular calves. Looking at me through his Prussian blue eyes, he walked around me giving me the once-over look.

I nervously chewed my bottom lip as he stopped right in front of me, his face no more than a few of inches from mine. "Why do you insist on coming back?" he questioned me.

"I love you," I replied helplessly. It was the only thing I could say.

Heero looked at me dispassionately and replied. "I can see that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you feel for someone you know you can never have?" He leaned against one of the poles to the four-poster bed and watched me.

I could feel the anger building up inside of me. Everyday, when I came home, I thought of him. He was my world, the only one I knew I could ever have feelings for. I mourned because I could not be with him for the rest of my life. Just the thought of it wrenched my heart in two. "It's because I love you! There I said it! Are you happy?" Tears were streaming down my face, but I continued. "Part of loving someone is knowing that you will never be happy unless they are by your side. Loving someone means that once you've been with them, you will never be the same again. I love you, Heero Yuy. And as much as it pains me to know I can never have you, I'm not willing to let you go. I would die for you, Heero! I love you!"

He looked utterly shocked by my outburst. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and then looked down at the floor. It was a moment before I realized that he was hovering over me. I felt his hand go under my chin and slowly tilt my head up until my eyes locked with his. "At least now I know why you continue to come back" he whispered in my ear softly. "I want you to know that I can never love you, but at least I can fuck you."

I whispered softly to him "Then fuck me good and hard."

"Harder than last time?" he asked me with a smirk. "Much harder." My voice became husky as I felt his arms go around my waist.

"Your wish is my command." Before I knew what was happening, he had thrown me onto the bed. I turned to face him as he stood by the edge, his rippling muscles pulsating, as he untucked his green tank top from his shorts and slowly pulled it over his head. My breath became quick as I once again saw his beautiful body.

He saw me gazing at him and he smirked a little, before pulling his shorts off in one swift motion. He was not wearing any underwear. Once again, I was graced with the presence of his naked body standing before me. His tan skin, his firm muscles-I loved everything about him; from his messy hair to the small, shiny scars on his body. I now know the meaning of the phrase "The Perfect Soldier". That name suits him very well. He is perfect. Everything about him is perfect.

I licked my lips in anticipation, imagining what was gong to take place in a few moments. He lay on top of me, the entire length of his body covering mine. I could feel his cock grow hard and I stifled a groan.

****

o0o0o

Tonight was different. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know. The way Heero touched me was different. He treated me like I was a person, and not just his fuck buddy. As he looked at me, I could tell that he saw me in a different light. Not just as a girl looking for a good time, but as a person; a person in love. I smiled as we climaxed together. The orgasm was quick, but to me it seemed like it lasted forever. Panting, we lay in each other's arms until sleep finally came. I knew that I would never forget this night. As long as I had breathe in my body, tonight would never leave me. Never….

****

o0o0o

I slowly awoke as the first ray of sun escaped through a crack in the window. Rolling over in the bed, I felt something warm next to me. Pulling back the covers, I saw none other than Heero next to me. It would be awhile before I would appear back at my own house.

Leaning on one side so I could get a better look at his sleeping form, I smiled slightly. Heero, whose features were normally hardened when he was awake, looked more like an innocent child when he slept. He moved slightly in his sleep and a lock of hair fell into his gorgeous face. Any other day I would have been hesitant to touch him while he slept, for fear that he would wake and have a gun pointed in my face faster than a speeding bullet, but not today. Boldly, I reached over and brushed it aside.

I will admit, the feelings I have for this "perfect soldier" will never be aroused by anyone else. He taught me something very valuable…,he taught me to love. And no matter what anyone says, I know that beneath his cold, hard shell there is a young boy filled with love.

I know that deep down, that love is for me.

****

o0o0o

Okay….What'd you guys think of the first chapter? I didn't change much….took out the sex scene. If you want it, review (leave your e-mail address in the review box) and I'll e-mail it to ya. I know that this chapter was extremely short, but the rest of the chapters are very long. In fact, each chapter (with the exclusion of chapter three) gets longer than the previous one.

Please Review!

As an extra treat (it's really so I can get more reviews, but you didn't hear it from me!) I'm adding a small section from the next chapter below.

****

o0o0o

I looked around the strangely empty room confused. "Where's Heero?" I thought aloud as I looked at the forlorn bed. It felt weird without the one person I cared about more than life itself standing beside me. I scratched my head, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't go back home until sunrise the next morning. In the dim light, I squinted at my watch. Six thirty….I had at least a good ten hours.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed, smelling Heero's scent on the silk sheets. "I guess I'll just have to wait it out" I decided, laying my head a pillow. Little did I know that someone else had other plans. The large doors to the room burst open and I could barely make out a shadow in the doorway. The person just stood in the darkness, and startled, I stood from the bed. I tried to make out who it was that just stood there looking at me, but then it hit me! Only Heero would do something so…._mysterious_, if you could call it that.

As if to coax him to come further into the room, and to me, I began to unbutton my blouse. Soon my clothing and undergarments were in an untidy pile upon the wooden floor, and there I stood-naked. I took a tentative step forward.

"Heero, please" I began hesitantly, for his unmoving gaze was starting to make me feel a little unsure about my being here. "I came to you…again. Please, Heero, make love to me. I need you. I love you". I looked at the floor. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he at least answer me? Finally, the person in the doorway spoke up.

"Fine, you silly girl. I'll adhere to your passing whims". I looked quickly up at the doorway. That voice! I'd heard it before, but where?

"But I'm sorry to say that your beloved Heero will not be joining you tonight. But I'll take care of you. It's a promise". A deep laugh echoed in the room. Then, the person stepped into the room. The light from the dying fire was just enough to accent his features. Strong jaw line… blue eyes… blond hair. The man was none other than ---Zechs Marquise.

****

o0o0o

****

Please review and give me feedback!


	2. The mysterious man

Oookay…I thank all of you people who reviewed….I even thank you people who were too lazy to review…at least you read it…

**Disclaimer: **I went on a trip with my parents to St. Augustine—the oldest city Florida. On one of the many tours we embarked on, one lead us past what was thought to be the Fountain of Youth. Feeling a little lucky, I decided to throw in a penny and make a wish for the rights to Gundam Wing. Suddenly the sky went dark and lightning struck across the sky. Then a booming voice roared, "**Don't you know what copyright infringement is….cheapskate!**"

So…I don't own Gundam Wing…._yet._

**YOU'RE MY OBSESSION**

The day went by so quickly for me. You know how normally time seems to go by so slowly, each agonizing minute slowly ticking away? It's like the hand on the clock goes forward one and back two. Well, not today. I had something to look forward to after school. I was going to see Heero, and I finally knew that he loved me, whether he admitted it or not.

My friends and teachers noticed the change in my attitude today. I was more alert and ready to tackle anything that was thrown my way. Even my principal noticed the transition, though he chose to comment on it in a way I thought completely unnecessary.

"Miss…. I've noticed that your attention span has…uh…how shall I put it? Improved immensely." The principal stopped me in the hall to tell me. He should be one to know; after all, I'd been called down to his office at least once a week for stupid things like wearing shoes that went against school regulations, or calling a kid in class stupid.

I observed him as he bent down to have a closer look at me, his eyes searching mine. I backed away from him.

"You…uh…haven't been smoking marijuana, have you?"

I looked at him blankly.

The man cleared his throat. "_You know_…" he pressed on. "Dope, pot, weed, or _whatever_ you kids called it today. How many times must I address students on how doing drugs is bad for you?" he started to talk to himself.

I'd seen him do this many times before, and I took the opportunity to escape from his futile attempts to see if I'd been taking any other types of drugs.

The rest of the day was a blur. It seemed as if everything happened that day….and then nothing at all. I was relieved when the day finally ended and I could go home. I thought I was going to arrive at a cheerful house with my mother and father sitting side by side on the couch together, awaiting my arrival. I was wrong. Again.

Mother and Father were arguing for the third time that day. It's a good thing they both go to work instead of staying home together. I'm afraid if they didn't, I'd be a runaway by now, because I certainly couldn't deal with it.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home…_not that you care_" I muttered the second part under my breath. If my parents knew I was home, they did not acknowledge it whatsoever. I strode past the battlegrounds and stormed up the stairs to my room. Throwing my bag on the bed, I sat down in a chair and sighed.

A loud sound echoed throughout the house from downstairs. I sighed.

They were at it again. I knew where this would go. First Mom would accuse Dad of cheating on her, and he would deny it. Then Mom would throw various objects in her reach at Dad, ranging from plates to eggs. I'm sure that if she had the strength, she'd throw the stove at him as well.

Next, Dad will leave the house in a huff and not come back for a couple of hours. Meanwhile Mother will make dinner and act like nothing happened. Eventually, Dad would come back home and they'd act like nothing happened and go from there---that is until the next day.

I sighed again. Sometimes my life could be so hectic. It's a good thing I have something to distract me. And that something was him…. I thought of last night….

Heero's arms wrapped themselves tightly around me. He planted soft kisses up and down my neck, all the meanwhile whispering that he was going to fuck me senseless.

_I tried to whisper something back to him. Some form of thank-you I suppose. When you're having sex, you lose all conscious thought. Everything seems irrelevant but the now. _

_Sensations snaked around, as they often had, over and under me. Heero pulled me closer to him, and my arms slid around his neck. I could feel the head of his shaft at my dripping cunt. I closed my eyes, preparing my self for the rush of pleasure that was about to course through me body. _

He drove into me repeatedly, saying my name each time he went deeper into me. When I climaxed, I yelled his name louder than I had ever yelled before, before collapsing limply into his arms.

**o0o0o0o**

I did not know how long I'd been sitting in the same spot on my chair, but it was dark outside. I glanced at my digital clock, which was sitting on my dresser. _6:15_. I must have sat for at least three hours or more.

I strained my ears for any sound that might reveal that someone was moving around downstairs. I heard nothing. Standing up, I quickly changed into something a little more—how should I say—revealing. I didn't put on any perfume. The last time I did, I had to suffer the wrath of the Perfect Soldier. Having him stare me down for half an hour before deciding to ignore the flowery scent of _Windy, the scent of the Gods _was not very exciting. God knows I wasn't going through _that _again.

I opened my door and stealthily walked down the stairs, only pausing to listen to see if my parents were awake. They were, and I'm sure everyone in the neighborhood knew it too. Honestly, they could have toned it down a little!

My mother's moans could be used as a siren for fire trucks and ambulances. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't reported them by now. I must be a heavier sleeper than I thought. Oh well. They won't be checking on my tonight, that is if they ever bothered to do so in the past. I sincerely doubt it.

Once outside, I looked up in the sky. It was a full moon, and the stars were shimmering brightly. I once tried to number the stars, but I gave up after 587.

Reaching for the pendant on the necklace around my neck, my thoughts once again were of nothing but him.

"Take me to him" I whispered, and a strong wind blew over me.

The fire crackled brightly in the hearth, the room-looking cozy and inviting, as it always did. I hugged myself happily. This is what my home should feel like. But that's wrong. I was home. I was in my true home.

Everything was perfect…. but something was missing. I looked around the strangely empty room confused.

"Where's Heero?" I thought aloud as I looked at the forlorn bed. It felt weird without the one person I cared about more than life itself standing beside me. I scratched my head, trying to decide what to do. He'd never been missing before. Suppose he didn't show up at all?

I couldn't go back home until sun rise the next morning. In the dim light, I squinted at my watch. Six thirty…. I had at least a good ten hours. Sighing, I sat down on the bed, smelling Heero's scent on the silken sheets.

"I guess I'll just have to wait it out" I decided, laying my head a pillow. Little did I know that someone else had other plans.

The large doors to the room burst open and I could barely make out a shadow in the doorway. The person just stood in the darkness, and startled, I stood from the bed.

I tried to make out who it was that just stood there looking at me, but then it hit me! Only Heero would do something so…. mysterious, if you could even call it that. As if to beckon him into the room, and to me, I began to unbutton my blouse.

Soon my clothing and undergarments were in an untidy pile around my feet, and there I stood—naked. I took a tentative step forward.

"Heero… please" I began hesitantly, for his unmoving gaze was starting to make me feel a little unsure about my being here. "I came to you…again. Please, please make love to me. I need you Heero. As I told you, I love you". I looked at the floor. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he at least grunt to let me know he was listening?

Finally, the person in the doorway spoke up. "Fine, you silly girl. I'll comply to your passing whims."

I looked quickly up at the doorway. That voice, I'd heard it before, but where?

"I'm sorry to say that your beloved Heero will not be joining you tonight. But I'll take good care of you, I promise". A deep chuckle echoed in the room.

Then, the person stepped into the room. The light from the dying fire was just enough to accent his features. Strong jaw line, blue eyes, beautiful blond hair…

The man was none other than ---Zechs Marquise.

"Zechs" I gasped aloud and began backing back into the room.

"I prefer to be called Millardo, if you don't mind" he said coldly, his piercing blue eyes raking over my naked figure appreciatively.

Becoming aware of the fact that I was indeed naked, and standing in front of a man who was anyone but Heero, I blushed. Why oh why did this have to happen to me?

"Of course I mind," I snapped irritably. "And where is Heero?"

Zechs sat down in a chair by the hearth and looked up at me with vague interest.

"Why does it matter? I told you that he would be unable to be here tonight. Let's just say—he had other things to tend to" He squinted his eyes and looked at me closely.

"Besides, I thought whores didn't care who they slept with, as long as they got paid."

"I am NOT a whore!" I shrieked outraged. I pointed a finger at him. "You—you have no right! You can't just waltz in here and call me names and expect to get fucked! You're nothing but a …a…" I stopped. My mind went completely blank.

This was too much for me to handle. I sat down on the side of the bed and sighed.

" A what?" he rose from the chair and walked over to me. I felt the bed sink a little as his weight was added to it. I felt his gloved hand rest itself lightly on my shoulder.

"What am I?" Zechs pressed.

I shook my head. I was so confused. "You know what you are," I mumbled. I was becoming family aware of his hand traveling slowly from my shoulder down my back.

"What? Debonair? Handsome? Sexy?" Zechs asked with a laugh. His mood had changed a great deal since the time he had stepped into the room.

"You've got to do better than that, girlie"

I looked up at him in disbelief. 'You sure are full of yourself. And are we off whore now?" I looked into his eyes.

They no longer looked cold; instead they held warmth and twinkled in the light.

"I won't call you whore anymore, girlie. You have proved yourself to me. That is, unless you want me to continue calling you that."

I snorted at his comment and went back to studying the intricate pattern on the rug in front of the bed.

He was making me more uncomfortable by the moment. His hand was now at the small of my back, rubbing in a circular motion.

I stifled a groan. He's found my weak spot! The spot that makes me lose all rational control!

I stole a quick look at him from the corner of my eye and my heart skipped a beat. He was looking at me, a large grin plastered on his face and a lascivious gleam in his eye.

He knew exactly what he was doing. That sick, perverted bastard!

I bit back on my lip to keep from moaning aloud. Damn him! What am I going to do now?

We spent the next few minutes in silence. Him teasing me with his motions and myself trying not to give in to his sensual temptations. Instead, I spend the time gritting my teeth while imagining cutting out his heart and smothering that pretty little face of his with it.

"You love him, don't you." Zechs suddenly, causing me to jump a little. We both knew he wasn't asking a question.

"Yes" I replied softly.

"Why?" he asked after mulling over what I said.

I hesitated a moment, wondering if I should tell him the truth or cuss him out. Finally, after a inner battle, I gave in.

"Do you know that feeling that you have? That feeling that there's something more that you're supposed to do with your life and do it with a certain person?"

Zechs nodded.

"I have this hole in my heart, that won't go away. I've tried being everything. Smart, stupid, rebellious, political and I've even turned to the church for help. All those things helped me become a better person, but it didn't cover up the feeling that something was missing in my life." I stopped.

Zechs nodded again. "Please continue"

"When I'm with Heero, I feel alive. I feel like…like nothing could hold me back. He's a part of me, and I hope that I'm a part of him. If given the chance" I paused. "I would spend eternity with him. If given the chance" I paused again. "I'd die for him. I love him. What do you think? Pretty silly, huh?"

Zech's hand stopped its rubbing and I let out a huge sigh of relief. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

" I think" He said "That you are perfect for Heero." Zechs removed his hand from my back and put it with the other in his lap.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I almost yelled at him.

He rose from the bed and strode over to the door. He opened it widely. Standing there was none other than Heero.

How…why?" I was dumbstruck. Heero just looked at me with his cobalt-blue eyes. His hardened expression softened a bit when his eyes met mine, or maybe I just imagined it. I looked at him confused. What was going on?

He seemed to know what I was thinking, because the first thing he said was "You said you loved me. I had to find out for myself if you were lying to me."

Zechs crossed his arms and smirked "She loves you. Whether you want to admit it or not. And a love as strong as hers is not something you find everyday."

Heero shot Zechs a deathglare. "I could hear perfectly well out there. I know what she said."

Zechs laughed and then strode past Heero and out the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was all a test? A test to see if I was true to my word? And Zechs was by Heero to help him find this out? Well, let me tell you something. Either Zechs is a damn good actor, or those looks he was giving me were…I don't even want to think about it.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. How could he do this to me? "Why?" I asked, hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over onto my cheeks.

An expression that I couldn't place flickered briefly across Heero's face before it disappeared.

I got under the covers of the bed and pulled the sheets over my head. I at least had one shred of dignity left after all this, and I wasn't about to let Heero see me cry.

The tears spilled over and I cried like I never had before. I cried for myself. I cried for the world. I cried for love…

There's a quote I once read somewhere before, which goes something like this. "Love begins with a hug, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear".

And I loved him….God, I loved him….

"Are you crying?" I could hear his voice close by and I knew he was standing right beside me.

I opened my mouth to tell him to go away when a large, chest-racking sob escaped my lips.

"You are crying" he sat down on the bed beside me, and I tried to muffle the sobs that continued to escape me by using the pillow.

The next thing I knew, the covers were pulled down to my shoulders, exposing my tears and all.

Heero stared down at me sadly. "Why are you crying?"

I had to smile in spite of myself. He really did not know why I was hurt. I suppose most of the time he wishes he understood people and their emotions better than he did. It must be tiring, being perfect in everything.

Heero waited patiently for my answer.

I knew I had to answer him eventually. Slowly, I brought my head from the pillow and looked into his eyes. They still held no emotion, no feelings at all. I took a breath and let it out. "I'm crying because…I'm confused. I—I don't know what to do. I've been coming here for the course of one year now…and I've professed my undying love to you."

I stopped to think. I had no idea what was going on in my mind. I only knew one thing, and that was I wanted him to love me back. I wanted him to tell me he needed me.

"I suppose I'm just worn out from all these emotions and feelings. I don't even know me anymore, Heero."

Heero nodded his head in understanding.

"Please— Please Heero, help me find myself again. Help me to be me." I pleaded with him, my eyes searching his.

"I'll help you find yourself." Heero told me. "Tonight, you'll be taken care of as gently as possible."

Heero put a hand on my shoulder and slowly and gently pushed me back on the bed. He ran a hand down my body and I moaned. Just his touch did something to me. He was intoxicating. He was a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

"Don't think. Just feel." Heero whispered in my ear. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips, and then made a trail of kisses up and down my body.

His hands gently kneaded my breasts and I arched my back, trying to get more. He brought his mouth to my breasts and trailed circles on them, making my nipples swollen.

Heero's left hand went to the sensitive part of my back and rubbed there. This pleasure….it was unbearable! I moaned his name over and over again.

With his right hand, he began to take off his clothes, without breaking his sensual motions. My breathing was uneven as I tried to grasp back onto reality. My brain couldn't comprehend all this pleasure at once, and I was exploding from the many sensations that flooded my mind.

I could faintly make out what was going on in the lower parts of my body. Heero was slowly entering himself inside me. Further…further…until he had entered me all the way. He was so deep inside of me….deeper than he had ever gone before.

Slowly he began to go in and out of me, tantalizing me. I couldn't take much more of it. In and out….Oh! I felt complete when I climaxed, my body shuddering with pleasure.

Heero kept on going. Either he didn't realized that I had come, or he wanted to make this a night I would never forget. I looked at his sweet face, his mind set on the task at hand. His mission.

I smiled before another wave of mind-shattering pleasure came over me. Then my world went black.

**o0o0o0o**

I regained consciousness in the morning. I had no idea of how much time had passed since I passed out. Groaning, I sat up in the bed, the satin sheets gently caressing my body.

Reaching my hand out in the bed to feel for Heero's body, I found only an empty bed. My eyes snapped open. I let out a loud sigh. He had left after wearing me out once again. It wasn't the first time he had done this. I suppose he had a mission that he had to take care of. If only I could make his mission be that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with me in utter bliss.

If only I could make him see exactly how much I needed him. Oh, how I longed to lay close to him after a long night of making love, his strong arms wrapped protectively around my body. Fat chance. The only way that would happen was if he was drugged…very drugged. Deep down I knew that would never happen.

**o0o0o0o**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

And now, I would like to thank the following people, all **four **of them who reviewed!

**Prussian Blue Cross-** Thanx so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Better yet, thanx for reviewing! I love you!

**EquineAngel-** Rape scene, eh? Hmm….you remind me of one of my friends…lol…Believe me, it's a good thing! No….no rape scene…._yet._ You'll have to keep reading for that…but there is one!

**Emerald eyes-** _Now _do you know what Zechs is doing in the room? Ha ha ha! No, he's not Heero's true love! Don't worry. Anticipation is a good thing!

**Dutchgirl18-** Thanx…I'm sure you'll love the next chapter as well as the first two. And no..I did not publish it on AFF….at least, I don't think I did….shrugs Prolly not, being as I don't like AFF's format.

**o0o0o0o**

**If you wanna see your name up here next chapter, REVIEW!**


End file.
